The present invention generally relates to the field of communications and more particularly, is directed to a device for tracing communications lines, such as telephone, computer and CATV cabling.
A number of cable tracing devices are currently known in the prior art. These devices range from a simple continuity tester to more sophisticated electronic meters. For relatively short runs, devices of the prior art can be used with relative ease for tracing and identifying wires and cables. For long runs, however, prior art devices become inefficient and often requires the user to traverse great distances from one cable end to the other in order to identify the cable of interest. When using a continuity tester, for example, the user must first inject a test signal at one end of the cable and travel to its expected end to test for presence of the signal. Doing so is time consuming and is not an efficient use of time.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a device for tracing electrical cable which can be efficiently used to trace cables who's ends are in remote locations.